


糖喜欢上盐

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland





	糖喜欢上盐

糖喜欢上盐

王凯放下剧本，揉了揉眼睛，打算去洗漱睡觉。明后两天连着都是大夜，正好今天好好休息一下。走出浴室却没想到传来敲门声。

“谁啊。”嘴上说着，便走过去开了门。本以为是导演或经纪人来了，没想到门外站的却是王大陆，手上拎着两瓶红酒。

“凯哥！我们来喝酒吧！”

王凯站在门口，愣了下，关门也不是，请他进来也不是，只好跟他说：“今天已经很晚了，明天又有大夜，改天再喝吧。”

却没料到王大陆从他身侧溜进了屋，在桌上放好酒，又拿起桌上的剧本看：“凯哥这是怕了？喝个酒嘛，喝完了就睡觉，不会误明天事情的。”

这小子，总是知道如何激起他的斗志。王凯叹了口气，关上了房门，转身走回房间。

夜晚才刚刚开始。

 

俩人面对面坐着，王大陆一脸兴奋，王凯却有点心不在焉。他总觉得哪里不对，却被酒精麻痹了神经，脑子转不过弯，跟不上王大陆的话。直到王大陆凑到了他眼前，他才猛地吓了一跳，看着王大陆在他面前说着什么。

“你说什么？”

“哥，我喜欢你。”

 

直到被王大陆抱着翻倒在柔软的被上，王凯才稍稍反映了过来发生了什么。他伸出手，本应该揪着大陆的小辫子把他从自己身上拽起来，然后扔出房间，却下不去手，停在半空中，最终落到了抱着自己的大陆背上，轻轻抚摸着。

他也想不明白自己究竟是什么情况，才迟钝的反应过来刚刚觉得奇怪是因为平日里喝酒都是跟马天宇三人一起喝，今天却只有他二人……现在也能想明白是怎么一回事了。弟弟藏着坏心眼，他是怎么拦也拦不住的。

思绪刚飘到一半，便被胸前的疼痛拽回了注意。低下头便看到王大陆叼着自己的乳珠，只觉得无比羞耻，从前也不是没这样做过，这次却是被弟弟这样对待。“大陆你别……啊！”  
他终于被带回到现实。抬头是苍白的天花板，悬着吊灯。青岛刚入冬的时节，空气实在很冷，可他被大陆怀在怀中，只有夹克解开，白T恤被推上胸口，大陆两臂把他固定住，低着头叼着乳珠又舔又亲，像马柯尝到了最喜欢的棒棒糖，又像一个刚拿到新玩具的不知满足的小孩，而他在这短暂的清醒中只觉得沦陷于快感，张开嘴唇发出一点声音便是浪叫，又像在索吻，他不由得反手抱住大陆，感觉停在他胸前的动作停了一下，低下头，正好撞见大陆定定望向他的眼睛。

“哥。”

“我想……要你。”

那一刻看着对方的眼睛，他们都分不清自己身在戏外还是戏中。

 

王凯任由大陆脱着自己的裤子，只觉得一定是两人都疯了，世界也疯了。他怕王大陆清醒后会后悔，却舍不得亲手打碎这胶着。然而在性器被含进温暖的口腔中时这些想法全部消散。

大陆刚把他哥的肉棒含进嘴里，便发觉温柔圈住他的手向上抱住了他的头，像是要把他狠狠的与自己的肉棒焊在一起。大陆便明白自己做得对了，动作了起来。先是舌头软软划过龟头，接着谨慎包住牙齿，向下一口气将他哥的大肉棒吞入口中，吞入温柔乡。

“马柯……”王凯被柔软又高热的触感刺激到几近窒息，向后仰起头，只觉得整个人都在向下沦陷，如坐过山车一般急速下坠，性快感从尾椎直冲头顶，他不由得发出呻吟，用他那把迷倒千万人的嗓子，躺在王大陆的身下，发出欲望的声音，叫出王大陆在戏里的角色名字，又轻轻劝着他再深一点，再多一点……将全部的自己暴露给大陆，暴露在充满了情欲而变得粘稠的空气中。

王大陆只觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。他想这么做很久了，喜欢王凯也很久了，只觉得是在做梦，又觉得还像在戏里，自己是他的跛脚弟弟，与被亲人抛弃的凯哥相依为命。

这种认知让他更兴奋了。从侧面裹住肉棒，自上而下的吮吸，尝到带有男性的粗糙苦腥味，而这件事情他幻想已久。他将肉棒吸得作响，只觉得抓住自己后脑的大手又紧了些，粗重的呼吸仿佛就在耳边，他含着肉棒叫“哥”，又去照顾受到冷落的两个卵蛋。

抓住要害的时候他明显感觉王凯浑身抖了下，他却并未打算给他哥后悔的机会。用手探入毛丛中，带着打枪练出来的薄茧在大拇指在肉球上打着旋儿，抚平上面的皱褶。又转过头去撸那根硬邦邦的肉棒，几乎完全勃起的样子大得吓人，他都不敢相信自己是怎么把这个大家伙吞进去的。王大陆撸到虎口发酸，然而这根大家伙却不愿配合。他额头上都沁出汗来，连自己快要撑破裤裆的阴茎都不去管了，两只手一起上，下次不喝酒了，大陆想。谁知道他哥喝完酒这么持久？

“我不喝酒……也很持久。”头顶突然传来声音，大陆抬头便看到王凯勾起嘴角笑着对自己说。还没来得及问他怎么会读心术，便被一把拽了起来，三两下除了裤子，他就低着头看王凯那双修长的、有力的、青筋暴起的手包住他的手，包住两人的肉棒，上下撸动起来。

他张开嘴却发不出声音，只觉得世界都混沌起来，然而身体的感受却真真实实，提醒他这不是春梦，他的凯哥，他偷偷喜欢的人在帮他手淫。

王大陆只觉得自己陷入了幸福漩涡。

他想的太美了，像放电影一样看到了跟王凯一起拍铁道飞虎的样子，又看两人在米兰那场小言剧都写不出的相遇，最后回到俩人在片场拍戏时，递给王凯水杯时他偷偷多一秒握住可以多一秒在天堂，跟他在戏里勾肩搭背时被导演吼才愿意放手。他从前只盼望这些小动作不会被发现，现在却期待曾经被王凯放在眼里。不知哪里冒出的主意他决定拎着酒去找他的凯哥，又不知道哪里来的勇气他居然敢脱掉王凯的裤子跟他变成现在这幅场景。他只想停留在这一秒的时光里，却突然感觉到怀里的人整个放松下来，撸动的手也慢了下来，低头一看才发觉凯哥已经先一步射了出来，肉棒吐着白液，沾湿了两人紧紧贴在一起的性器。

王凯只觉得整个人都累到不行，拍完一天戏又与王大陆来了这么一发，只想倒回被子里睡觉。然而想到大陆还没发泄出来的肉棒，他却怎么都不能说服自己视而不见，鬼使神差的回头说道：“你……带套了吗？”

王凯把大陆赶去浴室，自己趴在床上为后穴做扩张。他怎么也没料到这个要求居然是自己提出来的，而他俩甚至连恋爱关系都算不上，最多只是擦枪走火的炮友，他也没问过大陆愿不愿意操自己，只是看不得自己爽够了留弟弟在那边受欲火折磨。酒精和疲劳麻痹着他的大脑令他无法清晰思考，而手指的动作也越来越迟钝，他几乎就要一头睡下。

然后王凯感觉得自己的屁股被一双手紧紧锁住，而火热的龟头就顶在他刚刚扩张好的柔软肉穴口，只要他往后轻轻一退便能把肉棒吸进来，吸到自己骤然间变得空虚的身体里。

而他也真的这么做了。他听到身后大陆倒吸了一口气，紧接着开始狠狠操干起来，力道大的惊人，每一次都顶到了他不能再深的深处，他几乎无力开口，而戴没戴套的事也就这样被放到了一边去。

“动……动一动……啊！”本想教大陆怎么找自己的敏感点，却忘记弟弟也是个泡妞高手，不知他之前有没有喜欢过男孩子，可床上的这些游戏却都相似。王凯只觉得自己被顶到了前列腺，刚发泄过一次的肉棒又颤巍巍的站了起来。紧接着细腰被搂住，王大陆向后拖着王凯夹住自己肉棒不愿松口的屁股，温柔的将他上半身支了起来，来适应自己更好的后入，又粗又长的阴茎不知疲倦的进出着，向上翘起形状完美的龟头每一次都能顶到敏感点。王凯克制不住自己放声呻吟，他甚至低下头去摸下腹，几乎能看到肉棒进入时的轮廓，这种认知让他忍不住缩紧后穴，不经意刺激着王大陆的性器。

“大陆……”王凯喃喃呻吟道。每一次都被用力的撞出去，又被锁在腰间的坚实双臂拖回来，他沉沦在性爱里几乎无法自拨，而疲惫下的软腰带着淌水的性器在床单上摩擦出一片湿润，后背被大陆乱啃乱咬印上了齿痕吻痕，他现在浑身上下都是另外一个男人的味道了。

被顶到射出来的那一刻就好像一道白光闪过，软下来的手根本抓不住性器，只能松松圈住，大陆的肉棒在最后一刻也撤了出来，将白浊尽数射在了王凯脊节分明的后背上，抱住他不断喘息。他只觉得这是梦里才会发生的事，然而眼前的一切一切却又都在提醒他这都是真的。他忍不住翻身抱住王凯，带着浓浓的鼻音叫他：“凯哥……凯哥……”

你知道我喜欢你吗。

你知道我喜欢你很久了吗。

然而还没等他说出话便被吻住，被舌头撬开不设防的牙关扫荡一圈，在他刚想要回应时却突然撤退。王大陆委屈的看向王凯，只看到他的凯哥眯着眼，温柔的竖起食指：“嘘。明天再说。”


End file.
